Tsunayoshi Sawada
Tsunayoshi Sawada is main protagonist of the anime/manga series, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Tsuna Sawada vs Gray Fullbuster (Abandoned) * Tsuna Sawada VS Issei Hyoudou * Tsunayoshi Sawada vs. Jotaro Kujo * Tsunayoshi Sawada Vs Monkey D. Luffy (Completed) * Naruto Uzumaki vs Tsunayoshi Sawada (Completed) * Tsuna Sawada VS Rin Okumura * Tsunayoshi Sawada Vs Yu Narukami With Reborn * Tsuna Sawada and Reborn vs. Tatsumi Oga and Beelzebub IV Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Arle nadja (Puyo Puyo) * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Boa Hancock * Erza Scarlet * Genos (One Punch Man) * Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) * Ichigo Kurosaki * Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Master Roshi (Dragon Ball) * Meliodas (The Seven Deadly Sins) * Misaka Mikoto (A Certain Magical Index) * Natsu Dragneel * Portgas D. Ace * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Ren Fuji * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Sasuke Uchiha * Scorpion * Steve (Minecraft) * Sub-Zero * Tatsumi Oga (Beelzebub) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) History Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada (沢田 綱吉, Sawada Tsunayoshi) is the main protagonist of Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Although at first a cowardly and useless junior high student, Tsuna is suddenly thrown into fulfilling the role as the tenth generation Boss of the Vongola Famiglia, the most prominent Mafia Famiglia in the world, forcing him to gather his own Guardians to eventually battle for the survival of the world. His character development from a weak individual who easily gives up to a leader dedicated and willing to fight for the protection of his friends, family, and Famiglia is a critical element of the series. Although he himself does not wish to have anything to do with the Mafia, he nevertheless finds himself thrust into numerous battles, so far involving the Kokuyo Junior High Gang, a group of escaped Mafia exiles, the Varia, a rival group of elite assassins within the Vongola; ten years in the future, the Millefiore Famiglia, a rival Famiglia in the process of eliminating the Vongola which ended with Tsuna defeating the rival Famiglia's leader, Byakuran, a battle with the Simon Famiglia, former ally of the Vongola, caused by the first (and second) generation Mist Guardian Daemon Spade's meddling, and the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, a battle fought to free one Arcobaleno from their curse, Tsuna fighting for Reborn. Appearance Tsuna is a short and slim teenage boy with spiky brown hair and orange eyes (which were changed to brown in the anime). He inherits many traits from Giotto and his mother, Nana. His most prominent outfit in the series is his Namimori Junior High uniform. He wears a black sweater vest, a white formal shirt, blue tie, and gray pants. He previously wore a white short sleeve shirt with a red tie as his uniform in the beginning of the Daily Life Arc, which was later changed to a yellow blazer with an N'' shaped logo on the left side and a blue tie. When Tsuna isn't wearing his school uniform he is shown to have a penchant for hoodies, and wears several of them during the course of the series. During the Future Arc, his most recurring outfit is a white hoodie with long orange sleeves, and green pants. Many of the outfits he wears has the number 27 somewhere on his clothes, acting as a reference to his name as "tsu" means two, and "na" means seven in Japanese. His most prominent footwear are his white and orange sneakers. Death Battle Info '''Romaji Name' Sawada Tsunayoshi Age * 13 (Beginning) * 14 (Present) * 24 (Future) Flame Sky Blood Type A Height 157 cm (5'2") Weight 46.5 kg (102 lbs) Weapons and Abilities Tsuna is capable of using the Dying Will Flame (when shot with special bullets or having taken certain pills), which is a form of high pressured energy capable of having destructive powers or purifying evil auras. It initially lies within a person's body until it is awakened, helping increase a person's strength. When a person is able to control the full potential and power of the Dying Will they are able to go into (Hyper) Dying Will Mode at any time. Reborn said that any one has the potential to do this, but not many people can withstand the training phases. Through Reborn's training, Tsuna has grown exponentially whenever he faced opponents that were levels above him in strength. Tsuna has at times showed signs of brilliance, despite his idiotic tendencies, having created a technique such as the Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised through his Hyper Intuition. He developed the X-Burner simply from Haru stating how her, Kyoko, and the others would always support Tsuna, which made Tsuna think of using the Soft Flames to support him with one hand, while he uses the other hand to fire the Hard Flames. Forms * Dying Will Mode: This mode is activated when Tsuna is shot by Reborn's Dying Will Bullet or having taken a Dying Will Pill. It uses the pressure he faces during a crisis to externally remove Tsuna's body limiters. He then uses his increased strength and renewed confidence to fulfill his dying will, which is the last thought he regretted before being shot. Near the end of the series, Tsuna has displayed the ability to change his Dying Will while in Dying Will Mode. * Hyper Dying Will Mode: This is when one has been hit with the Criticism Shot or ingested two Dying Will Pills. Hyper Dying Will, instead of removing external limiters on the body and using pressure during a crisis, removes internal limiters; therefore, releasing the person's hidden awareness. When the internal limiters are lifted, it awakens his Hyper Intuition. * Ultimate Dying Will Mode: This form is achieved by being shot with a Dying Will Bullet while in the form of Hyper Dying Will Mode. Normally, the Dying Will Bullet would cause you to lose your mental state of mind and only concentrate on what your dying will is; however, in this mode, you keep your mental state and become engulfed in flames. * Oath Flame: A combination of the Earth Flame and Sky Flame that forms an extremely powerful Flame. This flame has the abilities of both the Sky and Earth Flame and was created when the Earth Simon Ring and the Ring of the Sky Version X fused together. Equipment * Sky Vongola Ring: Won after the Ring Battles with the Varia. Tsuna usually wears this Ring around his neck, but he wears it behind his right glove when he is fighting. In the future, both Future Tsuna and Present Tsuna learned how to release Sky Flames with the Harmony characterization. Tsuna is also able to open any kind of Box Weapon using the Sky Flames produced by the Sky Vongola Ring, though the power is less than those opened with the original Flame attribute. In addition, it can also not bring out the true potential of the box weapons. During his battle with Byakuran, a manifestation of Vongola Primo appeared and granted Tsuna and his Guardians the true power of the Vongola Rings. As a result, Tsuna's Flames and techniques have dramatically increased in power. * Vongola Box Ring (Natsu): After Byakuran was defeated, the Vongola were told that they couldn't take the Vongola Boxes with them. But with Verde's help, the Vongola Boxes were turned into Rings and were brought back to the present with the Vongola. * Ring of the Sky Version X: A newly formed ring created by combining the Sky Vongola Ring and Vongola Box Ring (Natsu). * X-Gloves (エクスグローブ, Ekusu guroobu): Created by Reborn's pet, Leon. At first, they appear to be white, wool mittens, but when used with the Dying Will Flame, they change into a pair of black, metal-clad Gloves. * X-Gloves, Version Vongola Ring: Though otherwise identical to the X-Gloves the Vongola Ring Version Gloves have a large crests resembling the Sky Vongola Ring on the back of each hand. * X-Gloves, Version Vongola Gear: The new gloves now seem to be mostly red, unlike the previous gloves' black. The normal crystal blue Vongola Emblem in the middle now has a red cross on top of it reading "Vongola Famiglia," and Flame type designs cover the bases of the gloves. Also, as part of the gear, a leg bangle has been added. This bangle is similar to the Ring of the Sky Version X, as it is connected by a chain to a simple belt with an "X" as a buckle. * Flame Resistant Clothing: These are spun from special Flame Resistant Cloth made by Leon and are capable of withstanding the Dying Will Flame to an extent. * Contact Lenses: Created by Spanner, these Special Contacts display a targeting system, as well as a system to gauge the strength of the Flames in both X-Gloves. Using these Contacts, Tsuna is able to maximize the power of the X-Burner without propelling himself. The Contacts are apparently interfaced with his earphones. * X-Headphones: Created by Giannini during the Future Arc, as a method of communication during the Merone Base invasion. Per Reborn's request, this headset is able to project holograms to allow Reborn to help Tsuna from a distance. Spanner later linked the headsets to the contact lenses he created to help Tsuna perfect his X-Burner. The present Spanner created upgrades for these along with upgrades for the contact lenses. * Lancia's Boss's Ring: Lancia gave this Ring to Tsuna before the latter left with Basil for Italy. Tsuna brought it with him to the future, and found out that it was a special ring until it was detected by a Strau Mosca shortly after meeting Lal Mirch. It also protected him from Byakuran's Mini White Dragon. * Motorbike/Airbike: In the manga, Tsuna has a Honda 250cc NSR Rothmans. In the anime, the airbikes have identical appearances aside from differences in coloration, so Tsuna's color is primarily white with some blue. * Leone di Cieli Version Vongola (Vongola Sky Lion): ''Tsuna's Vongola Box Weapon, which takes the form of a young lion with a mane made of Sky Flames. * '''Cambio Forma Modo Difesa' (Mantello di Vongola Primo): Through Cambio Forma, Natsu changes into a long, black Cloak. The Cloak is attached to a metal plate on the X-Gloves. The Cloak's Ability is to nullify attacks using the Sky's Harmony characterization. * Cambio Forma Modo Attaco (Mitena di Vongola Primo): Natsu combines with the X-Gloves and turns into a Gauntlet. While using this, Tsuna can concentrate all his Flames into a single attack without charging. * Leone di Cieli Version X: This is the Vongola Gear version of Natsu, Tsuna's Vongola Box Weapon. With the upgrade, Natsu has armor on his legs and is wearing armor with the Vongola crest on his forehead. Natsu is capable of merging directly with Tsuna for the latter's Cambio Forma. * Version Vongola Gear: Natsu fuses with Tsuna and his Vongola Gear X-Gloves and turns into flame-patterned arm thrusters. These thrusters can be used to support the XX-Burner or emit Flames powerful enough to escape the gravity of a black hole. * Modo Attaco (Attack Mode: Vongola First's Gauntlet): Natsu fuses with Tsuna's right Vongola Gear Glove and turns into a gauntlet used by the first Vongola Boss. * Vongola Hyper Intuition- It is described by Reborn as being "a power that could see through all." * Minus State - Tsuna can rest his Flames and pass out. After, Tsuna can return to his Hyper Dying Will Mode without getting hit with a Criticism Shot or having to ingest two Dying Will Pills. * Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised: Tsuna's own version of the Zero Point Breakthrough. The revised Technique allows Tsuna to not only absorb the enemy Flames, but convert the Flames into his own power. * Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition: The Technique used by the First Vongola and later the Ninth Vongola and Tsuna. It takes Tsuna to be in the opposite state of the Hyper Dying Will State to create ice, which is highly negative compressed energy that can seal Dying Will Flames away and can only be melted by the Dying Will Flames. * X-Burner: A powerful blast of Dying Will Flame from the X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring usable on the ground and in the air. * XX Burner: Tsuna's upgraded version of X Burner, used after gaining his Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear. Soft flames fired out backwards absorb the recoil of the front facing flames. * Condensed X-Burner: '''After gaining Oath Flame inn order to limit the damage of the X-Burner to a smaller area, while keeping its usual destructive power, Tsuna Gravity Manipulation in order to pinpoint the technique on just his target and minimize the usual damage caused by the technique on the surrounding areas. * '''X-Stream: Tsuna dives down at the enemy, and rapidly begins to circle them from bottom to the top, flames lagging behind, until they are completely covered with spiraling flames. * Hyper X-Stream: Hyper X-Stream is a more powerful version of the original X-Stream attack used by Tsuna. Tsuna flies toward his enemy and rapidly circles them from bottom to top, Flames lagging behind his feet, until his target is completely trapped in a tornado of Sky Flames. * Big Bang Axle: Tsuna concentrates Flames in his fist while using Mitena di Vongola Primo to deliver a powerful punch which is said to rival the X-Burner in power. * Burning Axle: After gaining the Original Vongola Rings, the Big Bang Axle gained more power, and was dubbed the Burning Axle. * X Cannon: After gaining the new Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear, Tsuna can shoot two powerful blasts with an X shape from the hand with the other hand on the arm. * Gravity Manipulation: After gaining the power of the Oath Flame, with the ability of the Sky Flame Tsuna is able to utilize the power of the Earth Flame and uses its Gravity Manipulation powers. * Flame-Enhanced Punch: Tsuna coats his arms in Sky Flames and punches the target. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Teenagers